The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea
Davidchannel's Movie spoof of 2000 Disney Sequel film The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea. Cast *Baby Melody - Baby Hercules (Hercules; 1997) *Young Melody - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) *Ariel - Bloom (Winx Club) *Eric - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Flounder (Young) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Flounder (Adult) - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) *King Triton - King Oritel (Winx Club) *Morgana - Icy Trix (Winx Club) *Undertow (Big Size) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Undertow (Small Size) - Jenner (The Secret of NIHM) *Undertow's Transformations - Raccoon (The Nut Job), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Tabaqui (Mowgli's Story; 1998) *Cloak and Dagger - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Tip and Dash - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Max - Dug (Pixar's UP) *Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) *Carlotta - Muriel (Corage the Cowardly Dog) *Chef Louis - Wario (Super Mario Bros) Other casts: *Harold the Seahorse - Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Attina - Stella (Winx Club) **Aquata - Tecna (Winx Club) **Adella - Flora (Winx Club) **Arista - Aisha (Winx Club) **Andrina - Musa (Winx Club) **Alana - Mirta (Winx Club) *Mother Penguin - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Penguin - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *5 Male Penguins - Blu (Rio), E.B (Hop), Balto, Boris (Balto; 1995) and Sid (Ice Age) *Hammerhead Shark - Panther (Timon & Pumbaa) Scenes * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 1 - Opening/Down to the Sea * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Icy Trix * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 3 - Fearing Icy/Losing the Locket * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 4 - Twelve Years Later * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 5 - Icy & Jenner's Confrontation * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 6 - Karen Bonds the Locket * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 7 - Anxious Moments * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 9 - A Peek into the Past * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 10 - In Search of the Truth * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 11 - Squidward Tells Bloom About Karen * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 12 - Karen Meets Icy * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 13 - For a Moment/Icy's Diabolical Deception * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 14 - Meet Jeremy and Louis * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 15 - Old Friends * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 16 - Taking the Trident * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 17 - Karen's Big Mistake * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Icy (Part 1) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Icy (Part 2) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/("Here On the Land and the Sea") * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Clips of TV Shows/Movie Used * Hercules (1997) * Frosty the Snowman * Winx Club * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata * The Lion Guard * SpongeBob Squarepants * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Secret of NIHM * The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to The Rescue * The Nut Job * The Great Mouse Detective * Mowgli's Story (1998) * Jungle Cubs *The Princess and the Frog * UP * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Super Mario Bros * SMG4 * The Fox and the Hound * Winnie the Pooh series * Rio 1 & 2 * Hop * Balto series * Ice Age series * Timon and Pumbaa Gallery Dil Pickles (Baby Hercules).jpg|Baby Hercules as Baby Melody Karen.jpg|Karen as Melody Bloom-0.png|Bloom as Ariel Prince Sky.jpg|Prince Sky as Eric Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Young Flounder Simba.jpg|Adult Simba as Adult Flounder Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Scuttle ReyOritelT5.png|King Oritel as King Triton Icy in Winx Club.jpg|Icy Trix as Morgana Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan as Undertow (Big Size) Jenner.png|Jenner as Undertow (Small Size) Raccoonnutjob.png|Raccoon Fidget.jpg|Fidget Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Kaa Tabaqui the Spotted Hyena.png|and Tabaqui as Undertow's Transformations Cecil and Arthur.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Cloak and Dagger Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|and Louis as Tip and Dash Dug the Dog.png|Dug as Max Rs 560x415-140717161404-1024.kristoff-frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Grimsby Muriel says about hat.png|Muriel as Carlotta Wario.jpg|Wario as Chef Louis Fishy.png|Fishy Boopkins as Harold the Sea Horse StellaNick.png|Stella as Attina Winx_Club_Tecna.png|Tecna as Aquata Flora_Civilian1.jpg|Flora as Adella Winx_Club_-_Gift_Video_-_Magical_summer!_0503.jpg|Aisha as Arista Musa_E118-2.png|Musa as Andrina Mirta.jpg|Mirta as Alana Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mother Penguin Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Baby Penguin Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu E.B..jpg|E.B Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto Boris in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.png|Boris Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|and Sid as 5 Male Penguins The_Panther.png|Panther as Hammerhead Shark See Also * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) (Preceded) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Direct-To-Video Category:2000 Category:The Little Mer-Winx Princess Trilogy